


Cascio and Carmen's Con

by PumpkinReina



Category: Tekko
Genre: Cascio - Freeform, Cascio/OC - Freeform, Cosplay, F/M, Gen, Het, OC, Tekko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinReina/pseuds/PumpkinReina
Summary: Carmen's busy cosplaying at Tekko, enjoying her con, when she catches the eye of Cascio, the mysterious staff member in the hat with the gaze of gold. But a problem arises -- will Carmen be able to help the handsome man who's caught her eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tekko, or any of the characters, as that would be slavery! hahaha
> 
> But none of is this mine, please don't sue me.

The convention hall was filled with people, and Carmen looked around, joy and happiness lighting up her face.

Carmen was dressed in a Disney-inspired costume she had worked hard on, and she was pleased to see that the other con goers seemed to be appreciating it and liking it, several people stopping her and asking her for her photo. She’d been worried at first, because Carmen was significantly curvier than most of the cosplayers around – very thin people wearing very tight outfits. But she was getting appreciative glances in the hallways, and Carmen felt her heart warm – even if society didn’t like her figure, other people seemed to be liking her figure, and she felt her confidence slowly grow.

As she walked around, the convention was lively and excited. It was a good convention, and Carmen felt safe, seeing all the security around in their bright orange “Team Tekko” shirts. They were coordinating through walkie-talkies, and she felt almost proud of them. Tekko had come a long way from the days of Gogal, and it was a great thing, in her mind.

Her eyes picked out people she knew from the staff. There, she could see Pete and Justin in their collared shirts, discussing something in low voices, off to the side of the floor, near Con Ops. There, just inside, she could see poor Andrew on the computer, always chained to his reporting work. And there, to the side, she could see Casey, the head of security, arguing with Elizabeth, a tall girl who was arguing fiercely back. From what she could tell from the scowl on Casey’s face, Elizabeth was right, and if she had to guess, it looked like Casey wanted to shut her up by slamming his lips to hers and kissing her senseless.

She looked away, almost embarrassed at recognizing the desire and passion on their faces, and she hurried towards the panel she wanted to go to, only to slam into someone.

“Oh!”

Carmen nearly fell, only to feel strong arms catch her, helping her rebalance herself.

“There, there,” a low, attractive voice said. There was a chuckle in his voice. “No falling allowed.”

Carmen steadied herself and looked up at her savior, only to feel her breath catch. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with a neat beard and dark eyes. He wore a hat, Indiana Jones style, and Carmen abruptly became aware that she was still in his arms.

“Thanks,” she said breathlessly. “I- I think I’ve got it now.”

The man nodded, but he didn’t let go of her arms. Carmen felt her heart leap in her chest.

“Do I know you?” he murmured. “You seem somehow familiar, but not.”

“I cosplay,” Carmen said shyly. “You might have seen photos of me online?”

His eyes flared with recognition.

“You’re PumpkinReina,” he said. He grinned, and Carmen’s breath caught at it. “You did the Ariel photoshoot, with the tail and the shell bra.”

Carmen blushed brightly. That photoshoot had been all over the Internet, and she hadn’t intended it to go viral the way it had. People had criticized her figure in it, saying a woman with her curves shouldn’t be wearing a shell bra. The bra hadn’t been able to hold her breasts up – they had barely managed to cover her large, peach nipples – and the photos had turned out looking much more risqué than she had intended.

“Ah- yes,” she admitted. “Though I hope you don’t take that as the only example of my cosplay! I’ve done a lot of other characters, too!”

The man grinned at her wolfishly.

“I liked the Ariel photoshoot,” he told her. He took a small step back, his eyes taking in her current costume. His eyes lingered over her full breasts and her large hips, and Carmen felt her face heat, but there was a jolt of heat to her center, making her nerves alight.

“I like this one too,” he murmured, and there was desire alight in his eyes. Carmen nearly gasped.

“I- I’m Carmen,” she said, managing a small curtsy in her costume dress. “My real name, I mean. PumpkinReina is only my cosplay alias.”

The man smirked at her, removing his hat and giving her a large, sweeping bow.

“Cascio, at your service,” he said. He pronounced it “cass-ee-oh”. He stood back up, replacing his hat. His eyes held hers. “Whatever service you need.”

Carmen felt heat pool in her middle, and she could feel her nipples tightening under his heated gaze.

Abruptly, Cascio looked at his watch and swore.

“Sorry – I have to go,” he said. “We’re missing a voice actor who has a panel in ten minutes.”

Carmen hadn’t realized he was wearing a walkie talkie. He wasn’t wearing a staff shirt like everyone else – she hadn’t realized he was part of the staff at all.

“Maybe we can meet up later?” Carmen hoped her voice didn’t sound too hopeful. “See you around?”

Cascio fixed her with a heated gaze.

“Oh, yes, Miss Carmen,” he murmured. “I will _definitely_ be seeing you around.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen was disappointed by the panel she had gone to. The presenter had been trying to teach about cosplay basics, but she hadn’t known her information at all! Carmen had been half tempted to interrupt and start leading the panel herself – the attendees should have been learning about fabric choices and types of wigs rather than what types of cosplays to attempt. The presenter had been very body-shamey, Carmen thought; the presenter had advised people to “be aware of your body type and race when choosing a cosplay”. While that was good advice in general, Carmen was of the firm belief that you should cosplay any person you wanted – you shouldn’t be limited by choosing characters that fit your body type. Every person was beautiful, and people who suggested otherwise were cruel.

The next panel Carmen wanted to go to wasn’t for another hour, so Carmen walked around, curious to see what she could find. There were a lot of Naruto cosplayers this year, which surprised her – she thought that Naruto had run its course and wasn’t popular anymore. Maybe reruns were on Toonami or something, and new people were fans. New people were always finding anime in different ways.

“Hey Carmen!”

Carmen turned to see a girl dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, but done in a steampunk style. She looked really awesome. It took her a moment.

“Laura!”

It was her good friend, Laura. Laura lived far away in Ohio but liked to talk about Disney costumes with Carmen. Carmen squealed and ran to hug her friend.

“I didn’t know you could make it to the con!” Carmen exclaimed.

“I was able to get off work!” Laura said happily.

Carmen beamed. “How has your con been?

Laura and Carmen chatted happily for a little bit about what panels they had been to so far. Laura and Carmen both agreed that they would go to the Artist’s Alley together to see if they could get a commission done of themselves.

The Artist’s Alley was loud and busy when they walked in. Carmen was nearly overwhelmed with all the people walking around. Somebody accidentally pushed into her in the crowd, and Carmen let out an “eep!” and stumbled forward, crashing into someone.  

“Well well well, we meet again.”

Carmen looked up to see Cascio looking down at her, one eyebrow raised. She blushed, realizing he had caught her again.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Cascio told her, smirking. “People will start to talk.”

Carmen laughed and pulled back, though her body was reluctant to leave his arms.

“Get everything sorted out?” Carmen said, smiling.

Cascio’s face abruptly scowled.

“Yes, but there’s another issue now. The host of the Dance Competition dropped out,” Cascio said. “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“If it would help, I could host the Dance Competition,” Carmen offered, before she even realized she was speaking. “I have some experience with dancing, and I’m a good hostess.”

Cascio’s eyes lit.

“That would save my _life_ ,” Cascio said emphastically. “Would you really?”

“Sure,” Carmen said. “I don’t mind helping you.”

Cascio pumped his fist in victory.

“Yessss!” he exclaimed. “I am so happy you have solved this problem, I could kiss you right now.”

Carmen’s eyes were on his face, his deep brown eyes and quirked lips, and before she realized it, her mouth was speaking.

“Would you?”

He froze, and his eyes met hers, his gaze intense, and Carmen felt her eyes flutter shut as he slowly lowered his lips to hers.

 

 

 

 


End file.
